


How It Should Be

by jesslikesthebeatles



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, How I think it should have ended, Implied Cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslikesthebeatles/pseuds/jesslikesthebeatles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mansion was more full than Logan had ever seen it and the love and affection that the school contained practically radiated from its walls. It wasn't the same as before, Logan realised - it was <i>better</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wrote my version of the ending to DOFP. Probably really lame, but the feels had to come out somewhere. Some stuff to note: DOFP spoilers obviously; Raven isn't mentioned/present but in my head she is a big part of Charles' life if that helps; Logan may seem OOC and I do apologise but maybe after the events of DOFP he would be quite mushy??. Comments are very welcome.

Logan watched Jean walk away with Scott and felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The events of the past few days, to him at least, were catching up with him and he felt so tired and overwhelmed that part of him wondered if it had been a very realistic dream. As he glanced over at the professor, _his_ professor, not the shaggy-haired younger version he had encountered what felt like only hours before, he thought about all that he had achieved, all that they had done. Images of the people he had met - a young Charles and Erik, so very different to the old men he knew in person; a young Beast, as well, so much smaller and quieter but on the path to becoming the friend Logan cared for; Mystique, so youthful and passionate, so scared; Trask, Peter - flashed in his mind.

They had succeeded. Logan had travelled back in time and saved the world, for humans and mutants alike, and here he was, in a fresh and vibrant future. Here was Jean, who he had loved and lost, walking and breathing and living her life, unaware of an alternate existence. And she wouldn't be his, of course she wouldn't, but Logan would happily stand by and watch her live her life with Scott - who she loved - and be happy, rather than her be dead. And now she _wasn't_. 

"Logan, don't you have a class to teach?" 

Logan quickly turned to face Charles, who was barely glancing at him, instead rifling through an assortment of files on his desk. The professor from the seventies flashed in to Logan's mind. So alone, so sad; so hopeless. And here he was, content, and doing what he was meant to do. 

"A class?" Logan asked, practically dizzy with disbelief at the situation. 

Glancing up, Charles smiled and nodded. "Yes, I believe your history class begins in - three minutes?" 

" _History_?" Logan spluttered. Of all the subjects. He stared at the professor. "Well, you might need to give me a quick rundown of the details, professor," he chuckled. Then he caught Charles' eye. "I'm a little hazy on everything past, oh... 1974?" 

Eyes widening, the professor floated out from behind his desk, and slowly himself manouvered over to face Logan, never breaking eye contact. Behind Logan, children ran happily up and down the stairs and corridors, calling to one another as they rushed to their classes. The mansion was more full than Logan had ever seen it and the love and affection that the school contained practically radiated from its walls. It wasn't the same as before, Logan realised - it was _better_. 

"You're back," breathed Charles, his eyes slightly wet as he smiled at Logan. "I did wonder... Fifty years, you said, and we never quite found the opportunity to iron out the details of everything. I didn't know if you meant fifty years exactly. All this year, I've been waiting for this moment to come, and now you're here." Finally, a single tear rolled down Charles' face, and his smile was wide. " _Thankyou_. Thankyou so much. You'll never know..." 

Nodding, Logan simply smiled back. "I do know," he said softly, "And it was worth it." 

Charles beamed. "Well! I dare say your class is cancelled, Logan. We have much to catch up on. Come and take a seat, my friend, and we can discuss everything - my, I've been looking forward to this!" 

Chuckling, Logan took a seat on the other side of the professor's desk, and they began to talk about everything. Logan, who could hardly be labelled as someone who enjoyed revealing his feelings, took the opportunity to do just that. Even though the man sitting in front of him was, technically, a different man to the one who had welcomed Logan with open arms all those years ago, Logan knew that deep down, he was still Charles Xavier, still the same honest, compassionate man who always put other people first. He opened up to the professor about how confused he felt, how relieved he was, and, with a slight blush, how happy he was to see Jean alive. The professor explained that mutants and humans lived in a mostly peaceful harmony and that mutants were far more widely accepted than they had been before Logan went back in time. Of course, some groups still felt strongly that mutants were dangerous and needed to be locked away, just as some groups still felt that humans were weaker compared to mutants and that mutants should rise up and be the dominant power. But mostly, the professor said, things were much better, and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was thriving. 

Logan was about to ask what happened to Raven and Erik, when there was a short, brisque knock on the professor's office door. Charles used his powers to see who was on the other side of the door, and he shot Logan a big smile, before calling out for them to enter. 

Erik walked in, his pace quick and his back straight as always. Gone was the purple suit and that ridiculous helmet; instead, the feared Magneto was dressed in a classy three-piece silver suit. "Charles," he began, "I-" 

Charles quickly motioned to Logan, and Erik turned, his eyes unchanged. He raised an eyebrow at his oldest friend, and Charles must have said something to Erik telepathically, because suddenly, Erik was wide-eyed. He turned to face Logan fully. 

"Well," said Erik. "You're back. Charles has been waiting for this day." He glanced back at the professor, and then slowly reached out to Logan, his hand extended to shake. "Thankyou, Logan," said Erik, as Logan shook the hand offered to him, his eyebrows raised. "I of course do not know much about the man I could have been; the man you know. But I can guess. I certainly know what I could have been capable of. I know how angry I was, how desperate, and that things could have been so, so different. But the man I am today is not that man. And I have you to thank." 

Logan simply nodded, far too bewildered to speak, and with a genuine smile Erik let go of his hand. As Erik and Charles exchanged heartfelt looks, Logan stood from the chair, feeling both exhausted and curious about the new world he was now a part of. 

"I'll leave you two to it," Logan said, glancing first at Erik, and then at Charles. "Lots to catch up on, you know?" 

"Don't leave on my account," said Erik. 

Logan shook his head. "No, no, it's just... Overwhelming, you know. But... I'm glad. I'm so glad it all worked out. This is how things are supposed to be, I know it." He smiled at the professor. "I'll be back later for a history lesson, professor." 

Charles chuckled and as Logan left his office, he heard Erik say, "Well, it seems it's just the two of us, _liebling_..." 

As Logan shut the door on the two men who would have once been described as mortal enemies, he couldn't help but feel emotional. It wasn't a state he often found himself in, but after recent events, he allowed himself to bask in the feeling. Everything would be better now; everything was as it should be. 

As Logan wandered out of the school entrance to see what had changed, he got out his smartphone, and began to type "liebling" in to Google Translate.


End file.
